dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sunto Hatchilock
Sunto Hatchilock is a fan-made character created by artist, TempestVortex, and is often depicted as one of the most recent fighters to join the Z Fighters. He is also commonly portrayed to be a close friend to Son Pan, as well as a romantic interest in other known cases. Overview History Hailing from South City, Sunto is the first son of his parents, Pick and Key Hatchilock. His father descends from a long line of inventors and owns the family business, Hatchilock Inc. He was born 100% Human, but up until the age of late 3, when an accident in the business injured the child greatly, that his paired "watcher" of the Cyberite race, Azenki telepathically informed his father, the Grand Cyberite, Korezen. Azenki was in his Human guise at the time and was known as a friend to Sunto's dad, even though his parents knew the truth but kept it a secret for a long while to Sunto. While unconscious, the young boy saw eight Cyberites (though he did not know of their race at the time) circled around him. Questioning the one who spoke to him (Korezen), the bold leader told him that he is their chosen one, and wanted to make him stonger. As Sunto woke up in the hospital, he realized he had a tail and then became a half-blood Saiyan from there on. Appearance He'd once in a while change his own outfit at some points compared to most of the Z Fighters. His common one though sports the logo of Hatchilock Inc. on his shirt. He wears this as a child, and during his Pre-Teen days (GT). His pants and belt represent what would be seen in the common Metamorean outfits, like in Fusion. This would only be worn as a young teenager, as his kid self wore light blue shorts. The shoes almost look like cobra heads and contain light-green eyes at the sides. His eyes are usually a mix of a hazel, and a bluish shade, and he has brown hair in a smooth, rounded style. Name His creator is from deviantART and originally named him Stephen Hatchilock. Hatchilock is a mixture of the words "hatchet" and "lock." Then the creator decided to also change his first name to make him seem more fit for the world of Dragon Ball. Sunto is an anagram of the mechanical term, "nuts." This seemed fitting since his family is smart, and invents thing in the business likewise to Capsule Corp. Sunto to this day has become popular within the dA community, gaining the interest of all sorts of fans. Personality Sunto is caring towards others, especially Pan. In fact, he out of those that simply knew her, developed a sense of respect for the quarter-Saiyan as the boys would reject her out of fearing her incredible power, or from Hercule Satan being her grandfather. He often comforts those who may be sad or insecure and usually tries to help them cheer up. However, getting on his bad side is the last thing you'll ever want to do. Like Pan, Sunto gets really aggressive when his anger hits its peak, and won't hesitate to use violence. Pan has been there to console him from these moments, knowing how he feels at some points. Despite this, Sunto is always willing to help his family and friends in any way possible. Biography Early Life Pick Hatchilock used to live near Bulma in West City and had been good friends with her until his family finally decided to move far away following a slight fallout in the city square. The reason for this is because Sunto's great-grandfather once theorized about a race known as the Cyberites, where the very first once used to be a single protist from Earth. However, when confirmed after an actual member of the race would find out and visit Sunto's relative (later confirmed to be Azenki), seeing his powers changed the opinion of the scientist's mind as he thought there would be danger in the usage of this discovery for the wrong cause. Therefore, he invited a good friend and rival to Master Roshi, named Shao Li, to help create a simpler version of the Cyberites' arts, better suited for Humans. Soon Pick, the grandson of the scientist would become the next CEO of the family business, Hatchilock Inc., and would become business partners with Capsule Corporation. In addition, his wife, Key would give birth to their first son, Sunto. However, Azenki, son of the first ever Cyberite, and the leader of the race had already spoken to his parents months before the happy day came. Speaking to them about their son's promising future on being a strong and brave fighter, he then asked if his race could label the boy their chosen one. After clearing in the information of what the child might have to go through, in which doing such could preserve the well-being of the universe, the couple agreed, knowing of what Azenki was able to do for Thomas' grandfather and how it brought good benefits afterwards. Soon enough, Sunto only months away from being the age of 3 was entrusted to be trained under the wing of none other than Shao Li. A week after his birthday, the young boy began to learn how to use basic martial arts skills. It didn't take long for him to get the hang of it, and then began to learn ki control. In his late 3's, an unfortunate accident within Hatchilock Inc. caused an explosion, greatly injuring Sunto as he was by the company building. Badly damaged, Azenki, who was visiting, rushed him to a nearby hospital as he warned his father through telepathy. After a short meeting with seven sages of the race, the eight visited the unconscious boy within a vision. Sunto questioned who they were as he saw them circled around him. Korezen, the Grand Cyberite was the only one to speak, assuring that he'll understand in due time. As of now, he assured him that he was to be a great warrior within the near future, marking him as their special one within that time. During that time, a drop of Saiyan blood appeared, and with their magic, the beings changed it from its liquid state, to a gaseous form that entered Sunto's body. Promising him that he'll get stronger as a result of their gift to him, Sunto finally wakes up in a hospital bed. The doctor informed him of his surprisingly swift recovery, and the fact that he should be free to leave within the next four days. As the doctor left with Azenki, still in the room, he reminded Sunto that he brought him here since he doesn't deserve to die as he is now. Sunto, realizing that he got stronger when he woke up, and looking under his bed sheets after feeling an odd feeling from behind then notices his tail, comes to know that perhaps his dream really wasn't a dream after all. Dragon Ball Z Five months after Goku leaves with Uub, Sunto and his parents would be invited to reunite and meet the Z Fighters at a reunion party in Capsule Corp. There, young Sunto would learn that his mother would be pregnant with a younger sibling, causing him to get excited over the news. Later on, he befriends Pan (who was born the same year as he is), Gohan's daughter, and Bulla, Bulma and Vegeta's daughter. Sunto and Pan would then become best friends as they grew older. As the years passed, Sunto became and becomes a big brother to Bolt Hatchilock, and eventually moved in with Shao Li, even if he already completed his training with his teacher. Sunto's new location was his teacher's dojo in West City, as his parents allowed him to go to a school where Pan was attending. It wouldn't be long before the fighter got enrolled by the local police in case crime became out of hand, due to an instance where some criminals threatened him and Shao Li during lunch one day in the city. Sunto would be offered by his mentor to learn the style he and Azenki started long ago, Ba Xing Do. Dragon Ball GT The only events Sunto would get involved in is when Baby tufflizes the human race, and a fight with Syn Shenron, sadly leading to his first known death. Sunto has become stronger and has made the Masenkohameha, a move he and Pan would agree to work on even if they wouldn't supervise each other while doing so. Sunto masters the combo first, since Pan never used it in GT. More techniques involving his elemental energy would be added as well, as Sunto retrieves the other six jewels while at South City, as he channeled his emotions towards the elemental energy that's already registered to Fire, and make more jewels that would easily disolve and give Sunto the other powers of the Cyberites. Battling Baby Sunto would attempt to fight Baby after sensing that his friends have become part of the parasite's new Tuffle race. Sunto tried all of his form, including Ascended Super Saiyan, but would fail to defeat Baby Vegeta. When as a Tuffle, he'll secretly use the Controlarus element (a mix of darkness-like and psychic-like powers in one element) to write a letter to Pan, also sending the special medicine Pan would try to use to save some of the infected people at New Planet Plant. He and his family successfully escape Earth unharmed after the parasite is destroyed. The Shadow Dragons Sunto would continue to live at South City until understanding that his friends need his help again after seeing the news report of the chaos caused by the Shadow Dragons. He'll go to North City, which is in ruins to fight Syn Shenron, the self-acclaimed boss of the bunch. Try as Sunto might, he sadly dies from the one move Raditz never got to use successfully. His body is found by Pan, who breaks down in tears amongst this horrible sight. Nimbus brings back his body to Mount Paozu, bringing everyone into shock, but a note will say not to worry about Pan and Goku. He'll get revived from the final rule-free wish, and continue to live at Gohan's place, stronger than ever thanks to his Other World training with King Kai and Pikkon, who also knows the elemental styles the Cyberites have used. Other Appearances Sunto, having originated from deviantART, has been included in the following: The Creator's Story Sunto's maker has often prepared a storyline for him AFTER Dragon Ball GT, making a few changes every now and then. The signature transformation in this story is Hyper Saiyan, which was teased in the author's manga attempts. Other characters seen were Pilaf as Black Control, Black Control's origin form with Pan absorbed, and Frieza's son, Kuriza from Toriyama's Nekomajin mini-series. The Alternate Sunto Sunto's creator has also made a universe where Sunto never encountered the accident in his late 3's, therefore remaining pure Human as he is. DBZ-FC-Budokai The deviantART group mentioned takes OCs and allows the makers to put them in tournaments. Sunto when his name was Stephen and Pan were mentioned in the creator's entries before Tournament 13, and Round 1. However, Sunto did not recieve enough votes and lost the first round. However, he has also been seen in one entry of deviant Lexeh123's entry for Round 2, with him and Pan amazed at the scene of the battle. Also, Sunto took a special role in deviant RyoGenji's entries for his OC, Aruka. This is because Sunto's creator and Aruka's creator both decided to collaborate each other's OCs for their entries. Gohan spectated Aruka and Pan spectated Sunto. Sunto, disheartened by his loss felt there was no need for him to fight anymore if his training could never get him anywhere to victory. This opinion was changed immediately by Pan, who told him he was a great friend, and was very strong. The two then rejoined Gohan in the stands, and took part of OC Sir Cauldron's tea party for the losers. During Aruka's match against OC Frankincense, Gohan's enemies, Brutal Force attempted to cloud the stage and have member Rathwin secretly knock out Aruka to force her to lose. If it wasn't for Sunto's Controlarus element, sensing the danger of the plan that was taking place, Aruka would've lost. However, he and Gohan entered the aura-proof cloud after Sunto pointed out Rathwin being "the one easily sensed." Also discovered was member Leon, disguised as a referee. After Gohan stopped Rathwin, Sunto appeared from behind Leon and stated that his Eye of Truth technique (also a Controlarus attack) proved that he lied about being the referee, and Sunto uppercutted his chest dead center. Brutal Force left, and the match continued where Aruka became victorious. After Aruka wins the final match against Okura, she is still stuck in some kind of blind rage that made her think Okura was Relik, the one who killed her own family. Sunto steps in with Full-Powered Super Saiyan, the form he is commonly seen with during his appearances in RyoGenji's entries, and powers up to fight Aruka, hoping he could save Aruka once again. He is caught off guard during the fight and is knocked back into his normal form afterwards. He thought he had won before, but after realizing that Aruka is still in that "trance" of hers, his rage brings him into an ancient transformation, Beast Mode. This is because his Chomaki (facial emotional mark term used by the Cyberites) is rage, and his anger swelled up to its maximum, thus letting his inner beast Kurivasios partially take control over him. The transformation took place, and Pan, who had already knew of this dangerous ability feared for the safety of both fighters. Aruka's opponents, and Sunto's first opponent watched as another round took place. As Sunto's power was enough to keep up with Aruka's, the Ori then calmed down at long last, healed completely. But the timing was terrible, as Relik was actually controlling Sunto after he went into Beast Mode through a mini device. Aruka would save Sunto, and he and Pan would return to their time, assuring that their Gohan and Aruka would remember these events as well as the ones they recently met. Dragon Ball Afterlife The creator's fine literature skills were discovered by deviant Tepheris, who asked him to help make a fanfic series called Dragon Ball Afterlife. This is a separate series not to be confused with YouTube member mrqball80's version. Sunto's name was still Stephen at the time, and plays the role of Pan's husband, and one of the Z Fighters to help prepare for a battle against Nucleus-sama (Cell after absorbing negative power from the Soul Cleansing Machine). The story takes place in Age 1967. Rumors of Manga Appearances It is unclear if Sunto make really be making apearances on these stories listed, but his creator has made him outfits for the heck of it. This section will be updated if any of these appearances are confirmed. *Dragon Ball Toyo (JerrithDraco) *Dragon Ball EX Apocalypto Confirmed Story Appearances Sunto has been widely accepted into many stories, due to his well-known status. He has been included in the following: * Dragon Ball X (VorticialFiveStudios' story) * Dragon Ball Finale (In a special given permission to be made by series owner, SSJGOKU10) Dragon Ball Otherverse, legendarybrol's Universe Devaint legendarybrol also has accepted Sunto into his universe, where Brol, a 1/2 Saiyan-1/2 Demon hybrid and son of Broly is adopted into the Son family. The only things that change Sunto's history is that he meets the Z Fighters at age 3, where he originally met them at age 4. Also, he helps Brol attain Super Saiyan God when Bills returns to wreck havok once again. Brol will kill the foe once and for all, yet it will draw attention to him years after GT. The God of Chaos in the 6th universe, Gen raids a victory celebration for Pan as she won the Other World Tournament, seeking the death of Brol. Pan and Sunto are 16 years old at the time. Sunto assists Brol as he at some points gets Super Saiyan God as well. Evidence shows that he has trained with Brol every now and then, and the two will discover a level beyond the Super Saiyan God transformation: Super Saiyan God 2. Even with their powers combined, Gen still proves to be stronger when he finally uses his full power. Sunto will be the first to lose his transformation, and afterwards, Brol while weakened and has trouble getting up will be open to one finishing blast by Gen. However, Pan goes Super Saiyan to shield her uncle from the shot, killing herself instead. Sunto will be horrified over this death, and Brol will be pushed into a secret form only he discovered: Super Saiyan God 3. Sunto after seeing this form for the first time immediately regains his hopes for the Z Fighters in beating the God himself. Brol asks Sunto to allow himself to take care of Gen. Sunto agrees and uses his Spell of Life technique to set up a revival ritual for Pan. Brol after he transfers his energy to the seal continues the final round, and successfully kills Gen. Defeating Gen was enough to immediately complete the ritual, and Pan is brought back to life. Dragon Ball Genesis It was confirmed that Sunto would have been included in Jokar216's fan manga, Dragon Ball Genesis, as a minor character. He would be paired with Son Pan, but wouldn't have a major role due to the aim of the story's plot. Dragon Ball SF Sunto is confirmed to be in Nikon23's manga, Dragon Ball SF. In Dragon Ball SF, Sunto is the son of Tarble and Gure, who makes a minor appearance in the series and later in Dragon Ball GF. He is also the first Saiyan Hybird to be 1/2 Saiyan, 1/2 Tech Tech Alien. He was added to the series created by Nikon23, due to a request. He represents the next generation of Z Fighters. He is confirmed to develop a crush on the Z Fighter, Gochi during one of the sagas in Dragon Ball GF, which soon turns into an actual relationship later on. Dragon Ball New Age Sunto has just been confirmed to be in the World Tournament Saga of Mailk's Dragon Ball New Age manga. His history however, takes a change whereas Sunto will NOT have the transfusion done AT ALL. The Cyberites won't be mentioned either. However, the Elemental Arts (Ba Xing Do) has been transformed into a martial arts style mastered by a Human, a friend of Master Roshi (Master Shao Li). Sunto will be 100% Human and will live in South City, at Hatchilock Inc. He still meets Pan at age 4, about 5 months after Goku leaves with Uub. In his creator's special for New Age, "Elements of a Warrior," his backstory in this certain storyline is completely different. Shao Li only trains him until he meets the Z Fighters, and stays at Gohan's place where he teaches him and Pan. In this story, Shao Li becomes his master as a kid, AND a pre-teenager (GT). Shao Li at first, goes to Hatchilock Incorporated when he teaches Sunto his lessons. Sunto moves to West City after his parents bring him to Pan's school, which gives a better education. Sunto lives with Master Shao Li at this time, and when Pilaf wishes upon the Black Star Dragon Balls, Sunto before hearing of the Earth's fate in one year hears of Ba Xing Do, an art style his grandfather knew a long time back. His grandfather is deceased at this point, and Sunto asks Master Shao Li to show him the special book explaining the art itself. By the time Pan arrives to say goodbye as she is to sneak onto the ship her grandfather is to use, Sunto has already mastered Fire, on of the eight elements in this style. He spends equal time at school work and training in this new style, and his strength excels, along with the gaining of new abilities. He is one of Baby's victims amongst his raid on Earth, but is healed and escapes unharmed with his master and family. He spends some time at his home in South City during Super 17's destruction, and when he returns to West City, sometime after the Shadow Dragons are born is when Syn Shenron destroys Zen Jei's dojo. Shao Li and his students try to fight the dragon, but are no match. Some students are killed, the teacher as well. This enfuriates Sunto and makes him try to kill Syn himself, as his distraction after powering up gave the other living students time to escape. Sunto and Syn duke it out somewhere far from West City when the Z Fighter surprisingly blows the dragon away with his Tornado Fury attack. Syn in truth was rather caught by surprise and was forced to raise his power after that one attack. Sunto is beaten for a while until he accesses his full power state and activates the Clear element. Even with his increase in strength, Syn takes advantage of Sunto's characteristic where he gets over his head sometimes, and as Sunto prepares the Octament Blaster, Ba Xing Do's most brutal move of all time, Syn uses the Multi-Form technique to create a clone that purposely gets blasted by Sunto. After the attack wipes out a lot of his energy, Syn warps from behind, and catches a tired Sunto off guard with a grab to the neck. In a similar fashion to when Cell used "See Ya!" on Piccolo, the Shadow Dragon mortally wounds Sunto with a blast through the abdomen, and tosses him away before flying off to feast on another location. Fortunatly, Goku and Pan find his body and Pan begs him to hold on to the little life he has left. Sunto however, says he cannot hang on in time for Dende to heal him. He asks Pan to stay strong, and that she was a very great friend to him ever since they were little. After saying how she is an irreplacible kind of person, he dies from his wounds, and Pan breaks down in tears. As she puts her head upon Sunto's chest as she cries, Goku swears vengeance to whatever kind of despicable being could've done this to his granddaughter's best friend. Sunto gets revived with the rule-free wish, but is sad upon hearing that Goku dies afterwards. He says a quick prayer to him asking him to rest in peace, as he will be missed. The special ends here afterwards. Power Sunto's power can be compared to Pan's at some points, making him really strong. Sunto can be stronger than Goku when he's in his base state or Super Saiyan. However, Kaio-ken sometimes gets the best of Sunto, and could wear him down. This is pretty much the real reason he lost again Syn Shenron. Had he not lost control of himself over his desire to keep Goku and Pan from having to fight this monster, and had not been worn down after the Kaio-ken x8, Sunto would've been able to win. Sunto also uses the Super Kaioken, commonly with the Semi-Super Saiyan state. Sunto masters Kaioken from levels 1 to 20 during his time in the Other World with King Kai. Also, the moment the Flame of Rage broke, the addition of the elemental energy had also made him stronger. Sunto has the power to convert elemental energy into initial ki energy whenever he needs it the most. His Chomaki (a Cyberite term for Emotional Facial Mark) is Rage. Therefore, when he feels rage, his power is stronger than usual since he prefers to let it all go when someone ticks him off. Techniques *Masenko: Derived from Pan and Gohan. *Kamehameha: Derived from Gohan. *Fists of Fury: Sunto charges energy into his open hands, and when he closes them, he gains powerful energy-supported punches. He also can clash his hands together and then continuously punch the air to fire powerful blasts, or even put his arms together and force them forwards to fire a powerful beam attack. *Masenkohameha: Sunto and Pan's idea of making a move combining two moves into one without the need to be fused with another person, after Pan witnessed Gogeta's Big Bang Kamehameha. *Cracker Shot: A ki blast is fired into the open, in which it then bursts into multiple ki bullets that spreads like the explosion of fireworks. *Spreader Bomb: A move similar to the Cracker Shot, but is unleashed through a blast, which through a signal made by the hand used to fire it, bursts into medium-sized ki blasts which can catch a foe by surprise. *Eye of Truth: Through the Controlarus element, Sunto can be told when a person is or isn't lying. His eyes can only see a mark that appears in two different colors: yellow if told the truth, and gray if a fib. *Ki Flight: Simple use of ki to fly. *Ki Sense: The ability to sense other power levels. *Explosive Wave. *Super Explosive Wave. *Afterimage. Transformations *Kaio-ken: Mimiced from Goku as a kid. As a teenager, he can go over x8, which was his limit as a pre-teenager. *Semi-Super Saiyan: The half level of Super Saiyan. First revealed during his battle against Pan. *Super Saiyan: Had trouble attaining, and needed an Energy Charm attached to him in recieve the boost needed to ascend. During the battle against Syn Shenron, he actually goes Super Saiyan without the charm, as it is destroyed in the battle against Baby. *Ascended Super Saiyan: Uses this as a last resort in attempt to defeat Baby. Needed the Energy Charm to initiate the transformation.Ba Xing Quan *Ba Xing Quan: What began as an exclusive to Dragon Ball New Age. Sunto summons the power of Ba Xing Do into a form similar to that of the Kaio-ken. It boosts the user's initial power depending on how many elements thay have mastered in either format of the Ba Xing Do arts. *Beast Mode: A special form given to him since he is the next Conseki of Kurivasios in the tradition of the Cyberite race. *Hyper-Xing State: The actual form that Beast Mode is based off of. In comparison, Beast Mode is seen as the mutated version of it through Sunto being the host of Kurivasios. *Hyper Saiyan: A transformation Sunto invented through unleashing the Hyper-Xing State while in Super Saiyan, and is also able to do so the other way around. Gallery "Pre-Teen Sunto.png"Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Saiyans Category:Tournament Fighters Category:Z Fighters Category:Dragon Ball New Age